What if?
by Xraven
Summary: Discontinued do to lack of personal intrest.
1. Prologue

Prolog  
  
Nothing amazing happens here anymore. Nothing has happened for two years. I sometimes find myself wondering what she meant by save it for next time, but then I tell myself to forget it, and that she's not coming back. After she left I pretty much stopped going to school all together. I can't hang out by the bridge because of to many painful memories, so I sit on top of the giant MM plant that they still haven't removed, kinda stupid huh, there's even worse memories here. Oh well, life goes on, barely. Grandpa ended up dying one year after she left. Mamimi sent a few pictures that she's taking, along with a letter, but other than that she hasn't called or visited, but I think it's better that way. Dad is the same as always. He tried to replace her to get me out of the slump I was in, but obviously that didn't work. Canti is, as always, doing the housework. Nothing has come out of my head, no one has tried to kill me with a guitar or has ran me over with a vespa. Every thing is normal, and I kinda miss her..... Haruko. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - - = Naotas thoughts = Harukos thoughts  
  
I had a dream last night about Haruko coming back. She told me that I was finally old enough to go with her, but just when I got on her vespa, I woke up to the sound of my dad calling. Kamon: Naota Kun, dinner's ready! Naota: I'm coming (Manga Mode) Naota: AHH WHATS SHE DOING HERE!!! ???: hi Kamon: Why are you yelling, hurry up and sit down Naota: How can you act like nothings happened! Kamon: I forgot to tell you Haruko san asked me for a little vacation time. Haruko: Yeah, I went to a moon simulator at a NASA tour. Naota: I wanna go on a NASA tour. I MEAN A NASA TOUR WHY WOULD NASA GIVE A TOUR TO SOME ONE LIKE YOU. WHAT, DID YOU STEAL AN ASTRONAUTS CLOTHES!!? Haruko: I'll tell you later. Kamon: Naota kun are you going to do flcl again? Naota: WHAT IS IT WITH YOU AND FLCL I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT IT MEANS Kamon: Aha I knew it you must know what flcl means you are the main character after all. Naota: I don't know what you're talking about. Later (no longer manga) in Naotas room -What did she come back for?- Haruko: Hi ya takkun. Naota: what did you come back for? Haruko: what do you mean takkun? -She seemed mildly hurt, huh?- Naota: You know what I mean. He's trying to shut me out, this might be a little bit harder than I thought. Haruko: C'mon takkun I'm here just for you this time. Naota: So is Atomsk here? -Bingo!- Haruko: That's a mature answer, but not this time. This time I'm here just for my takkun. Naota: That's not my name. You know that. Haruko: You've always been takkun to me. She lies down next to him Naota: Tasuku will be back later so you can't go back up to the top bunk and you can't sleep here. Haruko: Then where will I sleep? Naota: We have a guest room now that grandpa's dead. Haruko: Oh the old man died. I'm sorry..... I'll only go to that room if you go with me. Naota: Fine -She's doing it again-  
  
End Chapter  
  
So how did you like it? It's my first fic so please review. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
That night I didn't sleep, I mean how could I sleeping in the same bed as Haruko. She's extremely clingy, but I think she's doing it on purpose. She actually looks calm and not eccentric when she sleeps; it's weird to see a side of someone that you've never seen before. I wonder if she remembers that I told her that I loved her? As she sleeps I can't help but feel a little embarrassed, she's only wearing a small white tank top and her underwear. Holy crap it's 8:00 am she'll probably wake up soon. Pretend to be asleep aaaaaaand NOW!  
  
Takkun is still sleeping, I guess I'd better wake him up Haruko: takkun wake up. Naota: huh......HOLY CRAP PUT A SHIRT ON!!!!! knew that would get his attention Naota: NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!! At least have a little clothes on when you wake me up! Haruko: I thought you loooooooved me. And anyway how else am I going to get ready for takkuns surprise. Naota: Surprise? I hate surprises, so what is it. Haruko: If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise, which you hate. It's even better than the beach which was better than CPR. Naota: Well you could have at least changed in the bathroom or in the closet or something. Haruko: I could but I won't. Naota: At least wake me up after you change. Hurry up so that I can get this "surprise" over with. Later... Naota: (Whimper) (Smooch) Naota: What was that for! Haruko: Happy birthday!!!! -In all the excitement of Haruko coming back I'd forgotten about my birthday- Naota: I didn't want to make a big deal out of my birthday, and how did you find out that it was my birthday anyway? Haruko: I have my ways... Naota: So was that the surprise. Haruko: No Naota: Well then what is it? Haruko: I asked Samejima Mamimi to visit. She'll be here in three days.  
  
End Chapter Please review. 


End file.
